


Fate

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Purifier knows why he survived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

The Purifier knew why the Lord Marshall kept him around. He knew it as he knelt on the ground before him, on a planet now long dead, back when he had another name, a life. Before.

The Lord Marshall kept him alive because it amused him to tempt fate.

One male Furyan, the last of a race of warrior people, sterilized, quarter-dead, collared and tamed for his amusement. It pleased the Lord Marshall to keep him close, even in the early days when the Purifier's eyes still blazed, when even the Lord Marshall himself had another name. Back when it was strange to see two such disparate individuals together--especially a Commander of Legions and a new, young priest. No one else had known--would ever know--why, except the Purifier and the Lord Marshall themselves.

It made the Lord Marshall feel strong to know that the prophecy could still come to pass, that his feral pet could one day prove to be the male child born who would end his rule and tear down all he'd accomplished. It gave him confidence to walk the halls of the Necropolis with his murderer at his back. If he could conquer this one creature, this fate of his, then he could conquer this universe and the next. The Purifier understood this.

It gave the Lord Marshall strength to command the Purifier into his rooms, to strip him of all signs of rank and see him as he was once, so many decades ago. A Furyan male, full of hate, full of barely contained murderous rage as he knelt down and submitted to him. The last of a race fated to destroy him, laying across the cold stone floor, writhing as he took him again and again. A pale creature he converted himself, brought over the threshold of pain, and would, one day in his own due time, take with him through The Threshold to the Underverse, where he would continue to rule over him. The Lord Marshall believed that this one Furyan, this last male child, would never rise up against him, unless the Lord Marshall commanded it.

He kept the Purifier near because it amused him to tempt fate. But the Purifier knew why he survived.

Every day he bid his time, held his tongue, and played his part. He knew the Lord Marshall saw beyond his masks to the hate he still held deep inside. It was the only reason he still walked this 'verse.

He gave the Lord Marshall pleasure.


End file.
